Not only blind, love is also deaf
by InuEdbabe
Summary: Naruto a loud mouthed deaf, and Neji a blind hermit, were in for a visit form two of the most notorious people in Konoha, But what are the reasonsand what seems to be the attraction from the four! Is better than it sounds. Sasu naru GaarNeji
1. Chapter 1

All right pplz here is another creation by InuEdbabe and it s gonna be FABULOUS Heres the 411.

In the bustling area of Konoha many knew of the disabilities center at the intersection of Rasengan and Chidori. In fact many people pass by it everyday on their way to work and many ramen lovers could tell you its right beside Ichirakus, Konoha's famous ramen stand. But seldom do you see someone enter the centers front doors willingly. And you rarely ever see a visitor or community service volunteer. And you most DEFINETLY don't see Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Subaku walk anywhere near its front doors. Well, on the first Monday of summer people were in for a shock, though to just say ' a shock' may be an understatement.

* * *

It was the last day of school at Toad sage Academy, and the hallways were full of gossiping teens and their summer vacations. But no words were greater than those of the fabulous prank the youngest Uchiha and the last of the Sabaku siblings had planned….

"Did you hear what Sasuke-kun had planned he's gonna…" One pinked haired girl started but was stopped by her blue eyed friend.

"Quiet bill board brow, do you want the whole school to know." The blonde whispered sharply.

"Well Ino pig I don't really care if people hear me, it's gonna happen one way or another!"

The whole student body in the hallway turned to see none other than Sakura Haruno, also known as Bubble gum, and her best friend and rival Ino Yamanaka, or better known as Ino pig. Sakura's eye twitched at the unwanted attention and the short tempered girl quickly threw a fit.

"What are you lookin at you losers!? Don't you have something better to do?!"

The students in the hallways quickly went to their last class of the day without complaint, frightened by the booming voice of the young girl.

"Good going Bubble gum." Ino said in awe and surprise

"Told you I could clear the halls." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at her partner in crime.

Sakura franticly reached into her hot pink handbag and grabbed her small cell phone and texted her beloved Sasuke the good news, not a single kid in sight……

* * *

A quiet ringing could be heard from the pocket of a ravened haired boy with ebony colored eyes, the young yet handsome boy reached into the pocket of his expensive black jeans and brought out his new black razor phone to read the message 

"Halls clear, class in session, 25 minutes till assembly."

The raven smirked and closed his phone, returning it to his pocket. Sasuke turned to his accomplice, Gaara, who was gently placing many different snakes into a large bucket with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I do believe your enjoying your self to much, Gaara." Sasuke said in a superior voice with a smug smirk in place.

The small smile that was once plastered on the red heads face instantly vanished and he easily retorted, "Shut up, Uchiha."

With the last snake in place Garra quickly placed the lid on top. Principal Jiraya absolutely hated snakes with a passion. It probably had something to do with Orichimaru-sensei, the biology teacher but none the less it would help with their perfect prank. As the two boys connected the bucket to a pulley over the stage, Sakura and Ino were waxing the floors outside the auditorium doors. And Shino was placing many bugs in easily opened cages at all the exits, And lets not forget Kiba's many dogs waiting outside the school ready to start a stampede, Yep, overall this was gonna be the best school prank ever. And it was the last day of school, what could the principal possibly do?

* * *

What is this awesome prank? What does a disabilities center have to do with it all? Why am I still talking? Find out in the next chapter of.

Not only blind, love is also deaf.


	2. JOCKSTRAP ANYONE! Ch2

Ino and Sakura ran into Iruka sensei's class and quickly took their seats.

"Girls…you're late." Iruka pointed out.

"Sorry sensei, it was a girl emergency! You know…'Sakura gave Iruka a sheepish look and Iruka blushed embarrassingly while nervously scratching his nose.

"Oh, I understand." Iruka looked down at his desk while the two girls gave each other a high five before anxiously turning their eyes to the slowly ticking clock.

Have you ever noticed that when you want something to happen the time goes REALLY slow? Like when you're waiting for the final bell of school to ring, or waiting for the best prank in Konoha history. Well, the two girls were witnessing that right now. Sakura swore that every click of the clock resulted in two backwards clicks, and dang was she getting mad. Soon her not so patience paid off and the announcer came over the PA system,

"Students.." Before the announcer even finished Sakura screamed loudly "YES!!!" and ran out the door before she heard the complete announcement.

"Would the owner of a forgotten jock strap please come to the front office."

Everyone in Iruka's class burst into laughter while Ino slapped her forehead and rubbed the bridge of her nose angrily. Next year, Junior year, was not going to be easy.

Sasuke and Gaara sat on a metal hanging over the stage in the auditorium; they both boringly swung their legs back and forth waiting for the assembly to start. Gaara smiled evilly inside his head thinking how he could rub his prank in his older brother's face and brag about it to his sister. While Sasuke also thought about his brother, only on a sadder note. Sasuke could always go see Itachi and tell him of his marvelous prank but

Itachi would probably ignore him anyways, just like sasuke has ignored him. Sasuke was pulled form his thoughts by the sound of the auditorium doors opening and closing. Both boys curiously looked down only to be met by white hair down below, the principal has arrived!!!!

Soon the PA system came on again and beckoned students to calmly file into the auditorium for the goodbye and good luck ceremony. On the way their many students noticed the 'Floor is wet' sign but thought nothing of it. As students filed into the narrow passageway and into their seats Principal Jiraya readied the microphone and called for attention.

Reluctantly, the students became silent and turned their attention to the annoying yet funny principal,

"Hello future peons!!! And welcome to the end of the old year but the beginning of the new. I'd like to say I am mildly impressed that most of you passed yet another year of this hell they call school! But now that you are at the gateway of summer, im sure it seemed worth it!"

Many students nodded their heads in agreement and laughed at the old geyser's jokes. But they once again quieted down when Jiraya began to speak again,

"I'm just as happy as you are to see you out of this school but sadly you must return and go through your Junior year, and then you senior year, hell some of you might even decide to work here! Good looking ladies are always welcome!"

Students groaned at their perverted principal's antics but most of them smiled, used to Jiraya's perverted ways!

"I'm just happy to announce that not a single prank was committed this last week of school and for that I thank you…"

All of a sudden a bucket full of snakes dropped onto the floor of the stage and they began to slither around the feet of the principal who gave off a 'manly' shriek.

"SNAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Injuries are luxuries

_Last time _

"**SNAKES!!!!!!!!"**

Jiraya jumped from foot to foot desperately trying to avoid the slithering enemies while Science professor Orochimaru jumped upon the stage and franticly gathered the numerous snakes in his hands.

"Fluffy?! Has anyone seen fluffy?" Just then a snake larger than at least 5 feet slowly slithered across the feet of the panicking principal. "There you are Fluffy!!"

But most of the sophomore class weren't happy to see the python Fluffy instead they were mortified. Students jerked themselves from their seats and ran to the exits in desperate desire to reach safety but it was far away. Once students reached the auditorium doors the cages full of creepy crawlies were opened and in time many students were screaming and yelling, frightened by the obvious threat to their lives.

Students tried to avoid the insects on their way out of the auditorium by running pass them quickly and straight onto the freshly waxed floors. Now not many students in the school are athletic and in turn they aren't too quick on their feet. Some managed to make a close turn but many ran into the lockers adjacent from the auditorium doors, many being bruised by the strong impact.

And once the students saw the exit they thought they were free, but they thought wrong! Once the students reached the closest exit a gang of dogs burst in through the doors and chased the fearing teens to the exit on the other side of the school. Many slipped and were trampled by the onslaught of dogs while some jumped into classrooms trying to avoid the mangled mutts and THEN……the dogs calmly turned around and ran to the exit leaving the petrified students alive.

Sasuke and Gaara were having the time of their lives. Both boys can't remember the last time they laughed so hard but Damn it had been awhile. The boys were basking in the glory of their prank when Sasuke slipped from the metal overhanging and pummeled to the stage while Gaara reached for him and also started to fall but both were abruptly stopped when they each felt a strong grip on one of their ankles. The boys looked up to see none other than the perverted and angry Jiraya.

"Oh….. you two are in for a shit load of trouble."

Both boys looked up at him in apathy while Sasuke crossed his arms and added a "Hn…" for good effect.

"Do you know how many people were injured today?" An angered principal asked the two emotionless teenagers in front of him.

"Like we care.", answered an annoyed Sasuke.

Just then the final bell rang and the boys stood from the uncomfortable and stiff plastic chairs.

"Sit your asses back down I'm not through with you yet!", shouted a man who had run out patience.

"Out of 375 sophomore students 200 were injured! We even had some parents file law suits on us! And all for the amusement of two rich prissy selfish spoiled teens."

Gaara growled at the principal for the insult and was about to retort with one of his quick witted comments but Jiraya beat him to it.

"Now their summers are ruined!" Sasukee snorted at the stupidity of that statement. "Yeah right, when your injured you get special treatment and everyone is pussyfooting around you. I wouldn't mind being injured for my whole life."

Jiraya smirked at the statement and an unwanted chill ran down the spines of the two teens.

"Is that so, well then I bet you wouldn't mind meeting some friends of mine heh?"

Sasuke was about to refuse but Jiraya used the ultimate punishment. "I don't want to fail you guys on your junior year but if I must I will."

Both boys let out an animalistic growl and reluctantly snatched the paper stating the address from the prosecutor's hands and left the office.

Jiraya picked up the phone and dialed the number when she picked up the phone, "Tsunade speaking how can I help you?"

"It's Jiraya you old hag. But the 2 will be there tomorrow make sure they know they'll be visiting those two the whole summer."

"Alright ya perv they better be here tomorrow."


	4. Rich people dont do community service

Ok I know it has been a while but I finally got it done! Freshmen year has turned out to be hell and homework has stopped me from writng but still here is the next chapter.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara were pissed!!!!! Who in hell does Jiraya think he is?? I mean, come on, people with money do NOT do 'community service'. To make it worse that damn principle is blackmailing them….who in the heck deserves that!!??(A/N Maybe the people who decided to make a violent and irrational prank!!) Oh well….they were almost positive their parents would clear this all up for the heirs of their fortunes. At least….that's what they thought.

"You are such an idiot Sasuke!!!! What in the hell has gotten into you??" were the choice words his parents chose for him.

"Nani?" says Sasuke in the most innocent voice he could pull from his ass on such short notice.

"You heard me!" his father replied, "Do you know what your juvenile act has done to my company?!" "And mine!!" his mother added.

Sasuke's parents may look like normal excessive parents but believe me their not….their MUCH worse! Sasukes father owns a medical business, one with the most extravagant hospitals and the cleanest clinic facilities, not to mention their worldwide establishments located in foreign places like the U.S. And Sasuke's mother owns the famous Uchiha fan fashion line. All over the world women are wearing and buying the newest Mikoto original. Anywhere from scarves to wedding dresses can be found, branded with the Uchiha name. And this prank did their business no good!

"Due to your foolish act of stupidity my hospital has lost business! You would think all those injured students would report straight to my hospital! But thanks to you they seem to be happier with the Hyugga hospital compound!" At this statement Sasuke growled, the Hyugga's didn't even have any kids to take over the business so what was the big deal?

"And sasuke, your poor mother is losing stocks from the residents in Japan! Instead they seem more interested in the Haruno fashion line!" At this Sasuke laughed mentally. Sakura is the known heir for that company, but her dream is to become a well known medical specialist.

"So," Sasuke interrupted, "Am I going to that stupid principles friends place or am I off the hook." With the last part of that statement Sasuke sent his parents a cocky smile which was GLADLY rewarded.

Minutes later you could hear the main doors of the Uchiha compound thrown open and a dumbfounded Sasuke Uchiha lying face first outside.

In the Sabaku house things were much louder than expected you could hear screams and the crashing of items all across the house and occasionally you could hear a teenage girl cry out in fear.

"You piece of crap!!!!! First you destroy this family and now you try to make things worse!!" A very angry father screamed while a silent and petite redhead was thrown to the floor once again.

"And I thought you were a dumb ass before! This is just pitiful! For now on you are no longer considered my son." Even though it was painful to smirk Gaara found he did it anyways. When was he ever considered his son let alone a part of his family?

Finally the man left the house, most likely to go to the closest bar. Kankouro, Gaara's older brother, finally walked up to Gaara and instead of helping him up all he did was spit on him.

"You're such an idiot! What were you thinking?" Kankouro made his way upstairs while Gaara mumbled, "Maybe I wanted you to be proud of me for once." Kankouro stopped. "What did you say?!" He questioned. But Gaara was silent and he stayed still. Finally Kankouro left and Temari, Gaara's eldest sibling, came speeding down. She had a washcloth in her hand and she quickly cleaned the blood from Gaara's face while tears washed hers. Gaara gently grabbed Temari's wrist and looked her in the eyes and told her one thing before he passed out, "Thanks."


	5. Not so lively

I am terribly sorry for the late update but it seems everyone in my family once to die in the same freakin month so…yeah! Here it is and I hope you like it!!!

* * *

With much resentment both boys met Jiraya at the ramen stand downtown. Sasuke had his hair gelled back like a ducks ass as usual wearing a navy blue button-down shirt and black dress slacks. Sasuke usually never dressed so fancy but according to his mother he must prove to Jiraya's friend he is not a 'barbarian'. As for Gaara his blood red hair was askew on top of his head and he was wearing a tight long-sleeved purple shirt with skin tight black jeans. As usual the perverted principal was late so Sasuke decided to talk.

"Gaara, why in the world are you wearing a long sleeved shirt in the middle of summer?"

Gaara replied, "Cause I feel like it Uchiha."

Sasuke dropped the subject and decided to examine his friend instead. Under the thick layer of black eye liner Sasuke could see a black eye becoming visible. And at the wrist of his friend's long sleeved shirt Sasuke could make out the finger shaped bruises. Gaara saw his friends' curious and skeptical gaze and quickly pulled his sleeves over the bruises. Sasuke was about to question the red head when the principal finally showed up.

"Good morning boys! Isn't it a marvelous day?"

Gaara was the first to reply in a monotonous voice, "Shut up and lead the way. How far do we have to walk?"

Jiraya wrinkled his nose in annoyance but quickly regained his composure and smiled, "Actually my friends place is right next door."

With that said the trio walked about 6 yards to the right and arrived in front of Konoha's disabilities center. Sasuke froze up after reading the name of the building. He had heard of the place from his parent's conversations but had never actually been there. He wondered..

"Come on Uchiha. I want this to be done and over with as soon as possible." said the blunt Sabaku sibling. Jiraya scowled at his choice of words but he ignored it for the most part and continued through the door followed by the teenagers. The receptionist up front was an averaged height woman with short black hair and brown eyes. Her name plate said her name was Shizune.

Jiraya exclaimed, "Hello Shizune-chan! How are you?"

Shizune raised her head and was about to answer until she saw Sasuke, "Uchiha-sama, are you here to..." "No" was Sasuke's curt reply.

All was interrupted when a tall blonde woman walked into the waiting room. Her hair reached her shoulders and her eyes were mean looking. Her eyes were a honey color with blue eye shadow on top. The one thing you could never miss is the blonde's enormous boobes. Both teenagers blushed slightly at the thought. Soon the blonde woman spoke.

"So, you two dipshits are the trouble makers of our schools." She smirked manically and her eyes gained a scheming glint. "I'm so glad you 'volunteered' to help around here."

At the thought Sasuke and Gaara shivered. They knew that it was gonna be bad but this was torture. The boys could just imagine emptying bed pans and emptying pee bags (A/N Does anyone know what those are called?), the thought was grim and gruesome. While the boys thought of all the terrible tasks to come Jiraya entered the recreation room and started a conversation with the residents. Finally Tsunade also led the boys into the room and she started to explain their purpose.

"You two will assist with anything the nurses and cleaning staff have to do, but your number one priority is to bond with the patients." Both the boys glanced at each other and exchanged a smirk before responding to the head honcho, "No problem."

Tsunade left the room and Shizune returned to her post as Jiraya walked over to the two smug looking boys.

"Hey you two don't try anything funny or I'll beat the living shit out of you!" With this said the boys lost their smiles and Jiraya left the building. Sasuke once again glanced at Gaara before looking at the recreation room. The walls were a bare shade of white and there were two windows. On the inside and outside of these windows there were bars and light green curtains hanging from the top. There was a good sized TV in the corner and someone was playing Kingdom Hearts. In another part of the room there was a foosball table and a piano. Next to one of the windows there was an easel and next to the other there was a simple wooden chair with a girl sitting in it looking out the window. All in all this place sucked ass. There were about 12 people in the room and it didn't look very lively but hey what do expect! Who could be lively in a place like this? Naruto could……


	6. Purple Elephants

I know this took forever and I apologize and hope you haven't lost interest. If you read my other stories tell me in a review and I'lltry to update those as well!

"NOOOO! I totally had him! It's not fair! I had full life and he killed me in one swing! Are you telling me I can defeat freaking Ansem but not Sephiroth!" Everyone looked over at Naruto, sitting on the floor in front of the television. Gaara looked annoyed at the out burst but Sasuke smirked in superiority. He had beaten that game at 100, without any trouble, of course. He made his way over to insult the dobe. He reached him and said behind him, "Dobe, at that rate you'll never win. Truly a loser." Surprisingly enough Naruto simply ignored him and restarted the battle. Sasuke wasn't used to being ignored so he did the sensible thing. He kicked him in the back of the head. Naruto then turned around, without pausing the game, with anger in his eyes. "What the hell was that for teme?" You shouldn't ignore those who are talking to you." Naruto stared at Sauke's face for a while before responding, "You were talking to me?" "I can see now it was a waste of time." "What's that supposed to mean bastard?" "None of your business." Naruto stared at Sasuke longer and asked confusedly "What did you say?" Sasuke was losing his patience, "You heard what I said!" Naruto's dazzling blue eyes filled with anger once again, "No I didn't you asshole! I'm deaf!" And with that last statement Naruto turned back around only to see he had lost against Sephiroth once again. "Damnit!"

Gaara rolled his eyes at the loud blonde and his friend and went to look out the window. Since one had a girl looking through it he went to the one next to the easel. He realized when he got there that all he could see was the wall of the building next to it. He looked over at the other window curiously only to realize the same brick wall was blocking the view. Gaara usually wasn't one for conversations but he just had to ask. "What are you looking at?" The girl at the window answered the question with another question, "Could you please tell your friend to leave mine alone?" Gaara was astonished to hear that the 'girls' voice was actually deep and masculine. Gaara looked over at the Uchiha and said, "Uchiha" Sasuke looked over at Gaara with anger and a bit of guilt in his eyes, "Leave the kid alone." Sasuke did just that and sat on the floor watching Naruto fail miserably at his game. Gaara turned back to the kid at the window and said, "What are looking at?" Repeating himself despite his annoyance towards repetition. "The sky, a tree, a nest and a purple elephant dancing the tango." Gaara stared in wonder at the window but still saw nothing so he raised a non-existing eyebrow and looked at the boy. He had long flowing hair, alabaster skin and clear eyes, those that see nothing but darkness. "Your blind." The boy growled in annoyance and said, "actually I'm Neji, blind would be a stupid name." Neji reached towards the floor and grabbed a cane that Gaara hadn't seen and he walked off gracefully.


	7. Don't Give Up

Negi walked over towards Naruto as Gaara watched with emotionless eyes. He felt like an asshole but he wouldn't show it, he just walked that way as well to stand next to Sasuke. When Neji reached Naruto he tapped his stick into his back. Naruto immediately paused the game and turned around to read what Neji had to say. "Naruto, lets go see Haku, these idiots are ruining the quiet", it took a while for Naruto to comprehend what Neji's lips mouthed but then Naruto smiled broadly and his eyes squinted shut as he replied, "Really? I hadn't noticed." Neji smiled minutely and reached his hand down to help Naruto up. Gaara was amazed at how gracefully and easily Neji moved and reacted, even with such a handicap. Neji walked off once again with Naruto walking behind him and they exited the game room into the halls. Sasuke glanced at Gaara and Gaara glanced back, both of them feeling a bit guilty but neither one of them admitting it. "Should we follow them?" Sasuke questioned.

Gaara answered by walking out of room and swiftly turning the corner, knocking down a patient. The boy was wearing a green spandex suit and his left leg from the knee down was non-existent. The boy had crutches but they were currently lying on the floor next to him. The boy had over grown eyebrows and bowl cut hair but the most surprising thing about his features were his large determined eyes. Gaara was about to wordlessly help him up when the boy spoke, or yelled, "STOP!" Gaara stopped and looked at him with one non-existent eyebrow raised. "I can do it myself!" With that said the boy in green rearranged himself so he was sitting on his bottom and his arms were by his sides. By this time Sasuke was standing next to Gaara watching curiously as the boy struggled to help himself. First the boy scooted towards his crutches and picked them up, and then he positioned them under his arms while trying to stand. As if life had ignored all his tedious efforts the crutch gave way and he began to pitch forward but just in time Gaara reached forward and saved the boy from a second fall. The boy rested in his arms and simply stared at the floor. "Could you hand me my crutch please". Sasuke reached down and handed him the crutch and the boy, defeated, gently grabbed the offending stick and headed off, trying to hold his head high. Gaara watched him walk off and for some reason couldn't handle the fact that he had failed. "What was that all about?" Sasuke asked. Gaara didn't answer and instead headed towards the exit and walked through the door, ignoring the woman behind the desk informing the youth that his 'volunteer work' had not been completed. Sasuke followed him briskly, annoyed by his friends pissy attitude.

When Sasuke got outside he saw Gaara walking on the crosswalk towards the park, he followed, walking a little more slowly then his moody friend. Finally, Sasuke reached his friend on the park trail, he walked beside him silently and simply watched Gaara from the corner of his eye. "This might be a stupid question to ask but is something wrong?" Gaara glanced back with a passive face but surprisingly his eyes were full of emotion. "Its not fair." Sasuke looked confused and just had to say it, "What's not fair?" "That shitty place they call re-hab! All of those people work so hard for something better, to finally be normal, and it will never fucking happen! They will live and die in either that building or a home or a retirement center and their lives will turn into a pathetic waste of time. You know what? I bet that most of those people could be healed with just a little medical help but their families are too poor to pay for it all! It's not FUCKING right!" The park was silent, greatly affected by the speech Gaara had given. At least, that is what it felt like with the overwhelming quiet surrounding the teens.

"Wow" Sasuke retorted, "I think that is the most you have spoken at one time". Gaara simply stared back at him until his cell phone began to ring. "Hello." "Hey Gaara, Dad seems pretty mad and if you come home I'm sure it will only get worse so can you stay at someone else's tonight?" "Sure Temari". "Thanks Gaara, see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, see ya." Gaara hung up the phne and looked at Sasuke, "I need a place to stay." Sasuke nodded his okay and they walked back towards the Center, their time was up even if half of it was spent at the park.

* * *

I am extremely sorry for the long wait but I assure you I will be updating my other stories as well as soon as possible. Nothing happened much this chapter but I'm hoping next chapter will work out better.


	8. Revealed

Sasuke and Gaara walked to Sasuke's house silently. Gaara out of anger and deep thinking about his father and Sasuke out of fear of releasing Gaara's anger. Sasuke remembered the bruises he saw on Gaara's arm, and beneath his heavy eye make-up, and against his better judgment Sasuke decided to question them aloud.

"So...," at that single word Gaara moved his gaze and glared at Sasuke, "where did you get those bruises?"

Gaara looked forward and seemed to be ignoring the question.

"What bruises?" Sasuke growled.

"Don't play dumb with me Gaara!"

"I wasn't playing dumb Uchiha! I meant which bruises are you talking about?"

"You mean there's more!" Sasuke was angry, not at Gaara but at whoever did this, at Gaara's family for not noticing...at himself for not noticing.

"I'll show you when we get to your house"

Sasuke didn't know what else to say. With such an abrupt end to such a heated argument he was at a loss for words.

"So, Uchiha, I have a question for you.."

Sasuke was on edge already, and with the serious tone Gaara had he knew this couldn't be good.

"Who do you know at the re-hab center?" Gaara barely noticed Sasuke's eyes widen, but he noticed nonetheless.

"No one" Gaara scoffed and allowed a smirk to come upon his lips,

"Now who's playing dumb."

All was silent once again, and Gaara was about to repeat himself for the second time today when Sasuke answered,

"My brother"

"...I didn't know you had a brother"

"And that's the way I wanted it. He went to some ritzy private school, and he was half way through his senior year when he was diagnosed with macular degeneration. Not long after that he was completely blind. My family tried all they could, and every doctor at my dad's hospital were working overtime trying to find some way to cure him, but his case was different. Once the cells and nerves were no longer in use they seemed to disintegrate completely. There was nothing anyone could do for him."

Gaara thought everything through and had a thought.

"But why is he at the re-hab center? You guys have a big house and tons of money. Couldn't you have gotten a servant to help him through out the day?"

Sasuke sighed, "That was because of me. After he was completely blind he was living at home. Still trying to be independent, falling down stairs, ending up in a closet when he looking for the kitchen. One day, back in my eight grade year, I had friends over and he walked straight into the pool, scaring everyone. My friends left and I was just being angry and stupid and told him that he didn't belong at this house because" Sasuke stopped talking and Gaara saw tears welling up in his eyes, "he didn't belong at this house because he wasn't normal."

Gaara didn't say a word and Sasuke was fighting tears when surprisingly enough Sasuke continued

"Shortly after that he packed up and left. He claimed it was because he didn't want to ruin the family reputation but I knew it was because of me. And I haven't talked or seen him since."

"Since eight grade?"

Sasuke nodded and turned suddenly and Gaara realized they had arrived at the Uchiha mansion. Now Gaara's family was rich. They had a big house, nice cars, and every other necessity was far from generic and cheap but the Uchiha mansion was huge! The two boys entered the house.

"I'm home." Sasuke said quietly but he was till heard.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." Gaara heard what he assumed was Sasuke's mother from farther in the house.

Sasuke took off his shoes and Gaara copied the action and followed his friend into the kitchen which, unsurprisingly, was large, pristine, and expensive looking.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Sasuke, and your Gaara right?"

"Right, nice to meet you."

"Wow, you have been my son's best friend for two years and I've never met you before. That sure is sad, on my part and yours Sasuke." With that she softly hit the back of Sasuke's head which caused Gaara to smirk.

"Actually Mom, I was wondering if Gaara could sleep over a couple of days"

"Well I don't see a problem with that as long as your parents are alright with it."

"Yes ma'm, my dad said that it was fine"

"Alright then! Dinner is served in about an hour or so. Oh, Gaara dear, don't you have any clothes, or a toothbrush?"

Gaara exchanged a look with Sasuke.

"Why don't I drive you buy your house and we can pick some up?" Gaara tried to stay calm as he thought it over.

"Alright. Let me just go to the bathroom, which is...?"

"Down that hall and to the left, first door."

Gaara got to the bathroom and took out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Temari. Could you do me a favor and pack me some clothes for about a week?"

"A week? Where are you staying for that long?"

"I'm staying at a friend's house for a couple of days and after that, well I'll figure it out."

"Sadly that sounds better then coming home. I'll have it ready."

"Thanks"

Gaara hung up the phone and flushed the unused toilet before returning to the kitchen, and Sasuke was ready to go. Gaara put his shoes back on and they went to Sasuke's car. The ride was quiet and for some reason unknown to even Gaara he felt he had to say something.

"Your mom is nice"

"Yeah, but she has to be to balance out my 'stick-in-the-ass' day"

"So that's where you get it from" Gaara commented with a smirk.

"Hahaha," Sasuke laughed dryly, "what about you?"

"Last time I checked I didn't have a stick up my ass"

"Not that!" Sasuke growled, "I meant what about your parents?"

"My mom's dead"

"Oh...sorry"

"It's fine, I didn't know her."

"What?"

"She died giving birth to me"

"Oh God!"

Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting it. I can't believe I don't know any of this."

"I'm quiet. What can I say?"

"Nothing. Because I'm the same way. There's another question you didn't answer."

"What?"

"Where did you get those bruises?"

"...My dad..."

Sasuke pulled off to the side of the road and screeched to a stop.

"Your dad beats you?"

"With a little help from Kankuro."

"Your brother! What the hell! Gaara why didn't you tell me, tell anyone!"

"Like they would believe me. Besides, he's nice to Kankuro and Temari, so why should I ruin their lives"

"You can't be serious! He could kill you! And you want me to drive you there! No way! Were going back to my house."

"Calm down. Temari has my stuffed packed. We just need to pick it up."

Sasuke stared at Gaara. His hands were clenching the steering wheel, making his knuckles white.

"Fine, but your not going back. When did this all start?"

"As far back as I can remember. It started with being locked in closets and turned into this."

"Why? What the hell is wrong with him!"

"Because I killed his wife."

Sasuke nearly swerved off the road.

"Hey! Watch where your going!"

"Sorry! It wasn't like you meant to kill her!"

"Do you really think that matters!"

Sasuke was again silent. They arrived at Gaara's house and saw Temari on the front porch run out to the car and hand Gaara a small suitcase.

"Thanks Temari."

"No problem. Thanks Sasuke"

Sasuke was still angry so he answered with a nod.

"See you later Gaara"

"Bye"

And the pair pulled away.


End file.
